Obsession
by harrypottermagic32
Summary: It started as just a girlhood crush for Ginny Weasley. But as the years went on, her little crush on Harry Potter went much farther than that, and now there's only one person who can bring her back to her senses Colin Creevy. COMPLETED
1. To Kiss Or Not To Kiss

Ever since Ginny Weasley had met Harry Potter, she was star struck by him. She'd never met someone famous before, and had immediately become shy when he was around. Then her older brother, Ron, became best friends with him. It was almost too good to be true.  
  
Ginny grew to love Harry, and love everything about him. She had, as some might say, a "crush" on Harry Potter.  
  
It was the summer before her fourth year, and all she thought about all summer was Harry. His face never left her thoughts, whether she was eating breakfast, doing chores, playing games, or trying to fall asleep.  
  
She sometimes sat out in the yard all afternoon, day dreaming about him. She would get so lost in her fantasies that hours would go by and she didn't know it, and then half her day was gone. But she didn't really care. It was worth it, thinking about Harry.  
  
Along with being a daydreamer, Ginny was a writer. She had a hard time talking to others and expressing her feelings, so she did it on paper. She wrote countless poems and love letters to Harry. She kept them all in a box by her bed, for she would never dream of giving them to him.  
  
Ginny had few friends. She was a shy, quiet person, and no one really took the time to get to know her. Her only close friend was another Harry worshipper, Colin Creevy.  
  
Ginny was thrilled when Ron begged their mother to let Harry come and visit that summer. She hadn't seen him in almost two months, and she was hardly able to stand it anymore.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Well, I guess it would be all right for Harry to come. After all, I don't want him cooped up with those awful muggles for too long."  
  
Harry arrived about a week later. Ginny turned bright red when ever she saw him, and forgot everything she had ever thought of saying to him. He mostly went off with Ron and her older brothers that weekend.  
  
It was about one o'clock in the morning Monday night when Ginny woke up, extremely thirsty. She tiptoed up to the bathroom. Standing at the bottom of a flight of stairs, she couldn't help herself. She headed up the stairs to Ron's room.  
  
There, lying on the floor, was her beloved Harry Potter. He looked so precious and calm lying there, when suddenly a thought popped into her head. "Kiss him."  
  
Ginny pushed the thought aside, it was a crazy one. But as she continued to watch him sleep, the thought came up again. "Kiss him."  
  
"I can't," Ginny said to herself. "The risk is too great of getting caught. I could get in big trouble!"  
  
With great disappointment she ignored the thought and headed back to her bedroom. But the rest of the night, she couldn't close her eyes without seeing Harry's face there.  
  
The next morning was a busy one, for it was the day that they would be heading back for Hogwarts. Excitedly, the Weasley family and Harry piled into the car provided by the ministry of magic. To her delight, Ginny got to sit next to Harry. Just his smell overwhelmed her.  
  
The car ride was over much to quickly for Ginny, and they soon had to board the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Harry met up with Hermione, and they all found a seat. Ginny tentatively started to sit with them, but was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Ginny! Do you have to sit with us? Can't you go find your own friends?"  
  
Hurt, Ginny hurried off to find Colin. She could hear Harry saying to Ron, "You didn't have to be so hard on her. I wouldn't mind if she sat with us."  
  
That was one good thing, at least. Harry was sticking up for her! She soon came upon the compartment of the train that Colin and his brother Dennis was sitting in. Sliding into the seat across from them, she greeted the brothers with a "Hello, long time no see."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Colin. "So, how was your summer?"  
  
"Fantastic!" cried Ginny. "Harry came and stayed almost the whole summer!"  
  
"That is wonderful!" exclaimed Colin. The two then began to trade Harry info. Although Hermione was known as the usual researcher of Hogwarts, the subject of Harry Potter was one that Colin and Ginny had her beat in. Every book that had anything at all about him was known to those two, and they probably knew more about Harry then he knew about himself.  
  
After Ginny finished telling Colin all the stories of the summer, he pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"What is that?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
It was a wad of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum- already been chewed. "It was Harry's!" Colin said excitedly. "I got it from the wastebasket in the Gryffindor Common Room last year."  
  
"Great," said Ginny. "Let's add it to the collection."  
  
She reached into her truck and pulled out a large box, filled with many things about Harry or touched by him. There were quills he once owned, pictures of him, and any articles from The Daily Prophet or other wizarding magazines he had been in- including the one about him being in love with Hermione.  
  
Ginny hated even looking at those, but Colin had insisted they keep them. They were, after all, about Harry. But there was one thing Ginny hadn't told Colin. That she was in love with Harry. That was her little secret.  
  
*  
  
As it turned out, Colin had a secret as well. Although she had never told him, he knew that she was in love with Harry. That was obvious, the way she swooned over him. It broke Colin's heart, but he continued to find out little things about Harry for her, just because it thrilled him to see her become so happy. He hoped that someday she would feel that way about him.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I have many ideas, so hopefully you'll continue reading! By the way, this story takes place in Harry's fifth year, Ginny's fourth, if that wasn't clear in the story. Please review!  
  
If you wish to be notified by email when I update, please join my notify list at http://ronweasley32/notifylist.com/fanfiction. 


	2. Knight to E5

Here she was- little Ginny Weasley, back at Hogwarts again. It felt good to be back. Back with her friends, back with Harry... she had missed it. Even though he was at her house, all her brothers and her parents had been around. This was different. She was determined to make him notice her this year. She wouldn't just sit around, waiting for him... she would go out and get him!  
  
She glanced around the tiny Gryffindor dormitory for the fourth year girls. She shared it with three other girls, all of whom left her alone to her own business. No one else was here now, they were all down in the common room, nervously anticipating the first day of classes tomorrow. She went to her trunk and pulled out an old notebook.  
  
It had a faded maroon cover, and the three words scribbled in her first year handwriting: Harry Potter Scrapbook. Flipping through it she saw the old photographs Colin had taken through the past four years. There was Professor Lockhart and Harry, hiding off in the corner. A bunch of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry flying during Quidditch matches. Harry and Hagrid. And one- one picture Colin had taken of Harry and Ginny.  
  
She was standing there, in the moving picture, bright red, and watching Harry intently. Harry was nervously beside her, hands in his pockets, looking in another direction. She watched the Harry in the picture slowly walk away from her, and out of the picture. Her own face stared back at her, crestfallen.  
  
Ginny slammed the book shut and headed down to the common room. It was just a silly picture, it didn't mean anything at all! She tried her best to put a smile on her face and face the Gryffindors.  
  
Colin noticed at once that something was wrong. "Ginny, are you all right?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Of course, I'm fine," she answered, smiling falsely. "Oh look, there's Ron, my brother, I think I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Okay, Ginny." Colin frowned as she headed over to Ron and his friends. Of course she didn't really need to talk to Ron, but she had to start talking with Harry. Besides, she couldn't stay with Colin. Maybe she could fool everyone else about how she was feeling, but he always knew.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," she said, sitting next to her bushy haired friend. Hermione had been watching Ron and Harry playing chess, but she now smiled up at Ginny.  
  
"Hello, Gin, how are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm all right," she answered lightly. She glanced over at the chess board, and said to Harry, out of pure habit, "knight to E-5."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Ginny blushed a bright red and bit her lip. "I meant the chess game. You should move your knight to E-5. That way you can capture his bishop, and he won't be able to get your queen on the next turn."  
  
"Oh!" cried Harry, and moved the knight to E-5. "I didn't realize you played chess."  
  
Ginny managed a small smile, and mumbled, "It's in the Weasley blood, I guess."  
  
Harry nodded, and then turned his full attention to the game, asking Ginny for help every now and then. After they finished playing (Ron won, but it was close), Harry turned to Ginny. "Maybe you'd like to play chess with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Ginny felt her ears go on fire, but she managed to squeak out a "Yeah, sure."  
  
Harry Potter had asked her to do something with him! Sure, it wasn't a date or anything, it was just a chess game in the common room, but it was definitely a start!  
  
She could hardly wait for the next day to come. She drifted through her first day of classes, not paying a bit of attention to anything. For all she knew, she could have been in all the wrong classes and never noticed. She was floating on cloud nine.  
  
Nervous anticipation overcame her during supper in the great hall. The food was as delightful as usual, but she could hardly eat a bite. 'I'm being stupid,' she thought to herself. 'It's just a chess game. That's all. Just a game of chess with Harry.' The thought of Harry asking her to play chess brought back a smile to her face, the happy smile she had been wearing all day, thinking of Harry.  
  
"Hey Gin, why aren't you eating?" Colin asked her. "The food is amazing!"  
  
Ginny grinned at him and said, "Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just not hungry."  
  
At this Colin looked concerned. "Really? Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Two hours later, Ginny was sitting in the common room, making idle conversation with Colin. Ron and Harry were over in their usual corner, doing Potions homework. Hermione sat next to them, working on Arithmancy. 'Why isn't he asking me to play chess with him?' Ginny thought. 'He promised! Should I go over there and ask him to play with me? No, that would be stupid. I'll just wait until he's finished his homework.'  
  
But when Harry finished his homework, he made no signs of going over to ask Ginny to play. She finally made up her mind to go over and at least say hi to Ron and Hermione, and see if Harry remembered. She got up and left Colin in mid sentence.  
  
"But you see, muggles can really do amazing things with computers, they..." he trailed off, seeing that Ginny was no longer there and he was talking to himself. He put down the parchment he was working on for Muggle Studies and furiously threw his quill against the opposite wall. After the anger had washed over him, he realized how foolish it was to throw his quill and went to retrieve it.  
  
"Hello, Ginny," Hermione said warmly, as Ginny came over to them.  
  
Ron barely glanced at his little sister, but Harry smiled at her. "Oh, Ginny, I was hoping we could play some chess?"  
  
Ginny smiled her best smile and said, "Oh yes, of course," and then settled down in a chair across from Harry to begin the best chess game of her life.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Sorry I was rather slow about the update, but I've been so busy! Thanks to my reviewers: Iloverupert13, mad, Ginny Drama, Lee Weasley, Lemony Potter, and Dana Dancer.  
  
Ginny Drama- I agree, the gum thing is gross. I put it in to show just how obsessed Ginny is with Harry.  
  
mad- Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories list!  
  
Lee Weasley- Thanks for reviewing! I really love your story, I hope you continue with it!  
  
Please review! 


	3. Brotherly Love

Okay, so she had let him win. What else was she going to do? Beat him badly? She could have easily; he wasn't much of a challenge. But he was Harry Potter, and so she had let him win. Not by much, so the game would last a little longer, but she still threw the game in the end.  
  
Harry and Ginny would get together and play chess almost every night after that, and every time Harry got a little better. Soon Ginny wouldn't even have to let him win, he'd be able to do it on his own.  
  
She was thrilled at her luck. Ginny Weasley was now considered one of Harry's closest companions- along with Hermione and her brother, Ron. Hermione loved having Ginny hanging out with them- even though Harry and Ron were great, she'd missed having a close female friend. Ron was another story.  
  
He was not at all pleased with having his little sister hanging out with himself and his two best friends. Or the fact that she was in love with Harry.  
  
Ginny returned to the common room one evening early, partly to get away from Colin. Now that she had her new friends, she didn't really want to be seen with someone like Colin. At least not when Harry was around. She knew of Harry's annoyance with Colin and Dennis, and so she tried to steer clear of them from now on.  
  
At first, Colin was very hurt at losing his best friend and secret crush. After awhile, though, he merely accepted the fact that Ginny was only his friend when Harry wasn't around. That's just the way it was now. If Harry was in sight, then he was pushed in the background. And he didn't do anything to stop it.  
  
Ginny sat on the couch, shuffling through some Charms notes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't come back from dinner yet, so Ginny just sat and waited for them. She couldn't really concentrate on studying, for the anticipation of waiting for Harry was just too great.  
  
She immediately turned around as she saw the portrait hole open. She smiled at she saw her brother come out, but her smile turned to a frown when she saw that Hermione and Harry were not behind him. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Still eating," Ron said shortly.  
  
"Well, why didn't you wait for him? And Hermione?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"Because," Ron said slowly, "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Really? What about?"  
  
"Don't look so innocently at me, Ginny."  
  
Confusion was clearly written across her face as she told him, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
It was then that Ron got really mad and Ginny saw the Weasley temper let loose. "Lay off Harry, all right? He doesn't like you!"  
  
Ginny tried to close her ears; she didn't want to hear this. "What do you mean he doesn't like me? We play chess almost every night! We're good friends now!"  
  
"You know what I mean," said Ron. "He doesn't like you the way you love him. He doesn't love you. He just thinks of you as my baby sister. And that's all you're ever going to be to him. You hardly even know him! Playing chess with him a few nights doesn't make you best friends!"  
  
"You're just jealous! Besides, why would he tell you if he liked me? I am, after all, your 'baby sister.'"  
  
"I'm his best friend!" yelled Ron. "I think he'd tell me!"  
  
"You're wrong!" Ginny retorted, not even realizing that someone else had entered the room at this point. "He wouldn't tell you! You're too overprotective of me! He knows you wouldn't approve! But here's something you can't do anything about- I love Harry!"  
  
Ginny's face was bright red, and she was breathing heavily. Her slightly wavy red hair was now a mess around her face due to her rage. She finally looked Ron in the eyes, but he was no longer looking at her. Instead his focus was on a figure across the room.  
  
There stood Colin Creevy, fighting to hold back the tears. The last words Ginny had spoken echoed in his ears: "I love Harry."  
  
Ron finally broke the silence. He said softly, "Gin, you don't even know what love is."  
  
"Of course I do," she replied, careful not to look at Colin. "Besides, why would you be the one to tell me about love? You don't know what it is either."  
  
The look of anger was washed away from Ron's face, and at this point he looked almost sad. "Ginny, there's a lot you don't know right now. Even about me. Just trust me." He sighed and exited out of the common room.  
  
There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the two remaining people in the room- Ginny and Colin. Glancing down at his shoes, Colin finally spoke. "You really love Harry?"  
  
Ginny didn't respond. Of course she loved Harry! Her brother just didn't know what he was talking about. She had loved Harry since she was ten years old. "Yes, I do," Ginny answered him defiantly.  
  
"Then how do you define love?" It was not a question Ginny was expecting. Frustrated, she didn't answer it, but stormed out of the room and upstairs to her small bedroom.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Now Ron has a secret too... I promise we'll find out more about that later. And I don't want you guys to not like Ron for being so hard on Ginny, just trust me on this one! Ron is my favorite character, and I don't want him to be disliked!  
  
I feel like I'm always apologizing... maybe that's because it's taking me so long to get these chapters out! Well, midterm week just finished, so I was really busy with school work. So, has anyone been watching American Idol? Tuesday night I'm voting for J.D. Adams... I dunno about you guys, but he seems good. And when ever Clay is on... vote for him!! He is so good!! Okay, enough of me going on with my American Idol chatter!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: mad, Clara, Googooliebokee, Dana Dancer, Lee Weasley, and Ginny Drama!  
  
Dana Dancer- Thanks so much for visiting my site! I'm really glad you liked it. And yes, I have heard about the fifth book coming out... I am so excited!! I know it's going to be great.  
  
Lee Weasley- Yeah, that was a pretty creepy ending... it gave me the shivers! I will try and get around to reading your new story.  
  
Please review! 


	4. What Is Love?

"A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness." That was the definition of love. Or at least, that's what the dictionary said was the definition. Unfortunately, that wasn't exactly how Ginny would define love. At least not in those words- she didn't know what half of those words meant anyway. This was a question she would have to answer on her own, without the use of books.  
  
She struggled to tell herself the definition of love. "Love is... it's when you really care about someone, and you'd do anything for them. It's a person you really want to be with."  
  
"Now tell me what a relationship is."  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny in surprise. "I hadn't realized you were there... or that I'd been talking out loud."  
  
Hermione just smiled, and said quietly, "Just tell me what you think a relationship is."  
  
"Well..." said Ginny slowly, "It's when two people are together and are considered a couple, and they hold hands in the hallway and eat dinner together and kiss and go to dances together."  
  
Hermione laughed softly. "I wish."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ginny, this is what a relationship is." Hermione paused and looked at Ginny, then continued. "It's when you care about someone so much you'd do anything for them, even if it's not what you want to happen. If he tells you it's not the right time for a relationship, you have to listen to him... and somehow you love him anyway."  
  
"You sound like you're speaking from experience."  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
"My brother, right?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. "How did you know?"  
  
Ginny smiled, and said, "Well, for the past few days he's been walking around with that dreamy, starry-eyed, yet sadly depressed look. And you've both been talking about love like you know exactly what it is."  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "You figured out the clues well."  
  
"So why can't you two get together?"  
  
"There's a lot of reasons." Hermione sighed. "First of all, we know we love each other, but neither of us are ready for a really serious relationship yet. After all, we are only fifteen, and most people would say that we don't understand love, or what it is. Personally, I don't want to become too distracted from my school work. I think we should wait until we graduate. And then, there's the fact that Harry, Ron and I have been friends forever and it might be awkward for Harry if Ron and I were in a relationship."  
  
"Well, maybe I could take care of Harry," said Ginny jokingly.  
  
Hermione looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then she laughed along with Ginny. "Sure, Gin."  
  
*  
  
That night, Ginny rolled over in her bed, desperate to get to sleep. It was two o'clock in the morning, yet sleep seemed a long way off. She just had too much on her mind to sleep. "I love him, I love him, I love him," she mumbled over and over again.  
  
Finally she just couldn't take it any longer. She got up out of her bed and left her room. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to get out of there.  
  
Once in the common room, she stared at the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitories. 'I have to,' she thought to herself, and started up the stairs.  
  
She had to see Harry, she needed to see Harry... she loved Harry. And now she was so close to Harry. So close. But which door led to the one that held Harry behind it? Which one?  
  
Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Her heart leaped into her throat, and she slowly turned around. "Colin," she gasped, and turned very pale.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Colin shook his head. "I can't believe you anymore, I just can't... Ginny?"  
  
For by this point, Ginny had become even paler, and her eyes grew wide. Colin started to panic. "Ginny, are you all right?"  
  
"Colin..." she gasped again, before fainting into his arms.  
  
***********************************************************************  
A/N: Hey everyone, yes I finally updated this story and I will be updating it often! I'm back in the swing of things, and I'm back writing fan fiction! I'm thinking of writing a chapter from Colin's point of view... what do you guys think?  
  
Now I want you all to join a really cool message board community, dedicated to (what else?) fan fiction! It's a place to talk about your favorite ff stories, get ideas and tips for writing, and meet other friendly authors. Please join! Visit it at:   
  
All right, please review!!  
Iselin- I'm also on Colin's side. I think that he has many qualities that I possess, along with qualities that I look for in a guy.   
Dana Dancer- well, now you know what the secret is... hopefully you're not too disappointed! 


	5. In A Colin State Of Mind

At first, Colin was numb with fear. He looked down at the girl hanging limply in his arms. Finally he realized he had to do something with her, so he ever so gently picked her up and carried her down to the common room and out the portrait hole.  
  
Unsure at first of where to take her, he decided the hospital wing would be the best, but he had no idea how he was going to explain to Madam Pomfrey why he and Ginny were up so late at night. He was just going to the bathroom, but he had a bit of an idea of what Ginny was up to...  
  
Just outside the door of the Hospital Wing was Dumbledore. "P-professor Dumbledore," stuttered Colin.   
  
Dumbledore looked concerned and told Colin, "Take her into Madam Pomfrey. I will stay with you, and we'll see what's the matter with her."  
  
They went into the room and Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, "Why, the youngest Weasley! What happened to her? Mr. Creevy, what did you do?"  
  
"Calm down, Poppy, I'm sure Colin didn't do anything wrong," intervened Dumbledore. "Just tell us what happened, Colin."  
  
Colin took a deep breath and said, "I got out of bed to go to the bathroom, and I saw her walking around. I was about to ask her why she was up, but then I noticed she looked very pale. She gasped my name and then fainted into my arms."  
  
Madam Pomfrey made a "tsk, tsk" sort of noise, and then flitted about looking for some sort of potion or something to give Ginny. A few seconds later she looked back and saw Colin still standing there. "Well, Mr. Creevy, what are you waiting for? You can leave now."  
  
Colin replied uncomfortably, "Actually, I was hoping I could find out how she is."  
  
"You can come back in the morning," snapped Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Colin looked expectantly at Dumbledore, but the old man just shook his head. "We can return in the morning, Mr. Creevy. I believe Poppy needs some quiet to help young Ginny." He led Colin out of the room.  
  
Colin returned to his bed in the Gryffindor tower, but sleep was far from his mind now. The only thing he could think about was Ginny. Why she was near the boys bedrooms. He could assume, of course. It was only obvious, at least in his mind. Yet it still didn't make much sense. Had her obsession with Harry streched so far that she would break into his bedroom late at night to see him? Colin knew she was in love with Harry, but he had always thought Ginny was a reasonable girl, and he just couldn't see her doing that.  
  
Now that he thought about it, the Ginny he knew had always been in love with Harry, since the day he first met her. He wished he could see her now, how she would be if she wasn't tainted with thoughts of Harry. Every once in awhile the real Ginny came through, the Ginny that wasn't obsessed with Harry Potter. These times were rare, but happened when Colin and Ginny were alone, or with Dennis, and just having fun, not thinking about Harry at all.  
  
As each day passed, he was beginning to detest Harry more and more. When he first came to Hogwarts he was infatuated with Harry; he had never met someone famous before. And Harry had seemed like a nice, though sometimes easily annoyed, guy. It wasn't really Harry's fault that Ginny was in love with him, but Colin just couldn't bring himself to like the guy anymore.  
  
There was no denying what Colin was feeling. He was head over heels in love with Virginia Weasley. He had often thought to himself about why he felt this way. She was beautiful, and a lot of fun. She had been a good friend these past four years... at least up until now. She also had a great sense of humor, and could be incredibly sarcastic at times- in a good way, a way that made Colin laugh. Although she seemed shy to others, Colin knew this was far from the truth. She was quiet at times, but that was because she didn't always need to be the center of attention like most people. That wasn't important to her.  
  
Even though Colin thought about all these great qualities, he couldn't help but feel there was some other reason why he loved Ginny. He figured it was pretty pointless to be in love with someone that he knows doesn't feel the same way. Yet he can't help his feelings for her, his mind was being overpowered by his heart.  
  
The next morning when he woke up the first thing Colin thought of was Ginny. Remembering what had happened last night, he rushed down to the hospital wing.  
  
"How is Ginny?" Colin questioned an annoyed looking Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"She's fine," the nurse said curtly. "It was a combination of things, I believe, that made her pass out. For one, she wasn't getting enough food or sleep. Secondly, it seems to me that she has been concentrating too much on one thing, though I don't know what that would be. It's very unhealthy to think about the same thing all day and night. I would guess she's concentrating too much on her school work, seeing as how she is a smart fourth year, and I've seen many students like this get carried away with their work. Just in case, stop her if you see her working too hard. I have a potion for overwork, but I don't want to have to make her take it unless something happens again, seeing as how it has strange side affects."  
  
Colin thanked Madam Pomfrey and exited the hospital wing, but inside his heart was heavy. He knew Ginny wasn't concentrating too much on school work, she was concentrating too much on Harry. He hoped this would show her how dangerous an obsession could be, but he highly doubted it.  
  
Deep down he felt sorry for her, because he knew Harry didn't feel the same way about her. At the same time of feeling sorry, though, he felt secretly glad that Harry didn't love her. He knew he should support his friend Ginny in whatever she went through, but somehow it wasn't that easy.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
A/N: I wanted to get another chapter out before my vacation was over, and at ten o'clock, Sunday night, I made my deadline! I will be updating this story much more often, though probably mostly on weekends when my schedule is not so busy.  
  
Please, please review! Comments and suggestions are welcome!  
  
Dana Dancer- yeah it made sense lol, and I know what you mean. While some guys suck, I know not all of them do (though I'm still looking for one!) 


	6. The Question

"Did you hear?" Lavender whispered excitedly to Parvati. "The Yule Ball was such a success last year that they've decided to hold another one!"  
  
At the mention of a Yule Ball, Ginny's ears perked up. This would be her chance to get together with Harry! Should she ask him to the ball, or should she wait and see if he would ask her? She doubted he would, because he seemed just a bit shy. She wished she had someone to talk to about this, but she didn't want to tell Hermione because she was such good friends with Harry, and Colin… well, Colin just didn't understand.  
  
He had been acting so funny lately. He never seemed to want to talk about Harry, and he kept telling her to forget about him, or it was going to make her sick. What a strange thing to say. She remembered their last argument, just a few nights ago.  
  
"Ginny, really, you should stop obsessing over Harry," he had told her.  
  
"I'm not obsessing!" she'd argued indignantly back. "You're just jealous!"  
  
Not looking her in the eye, he told her, "Well, maybe I am, but seriously, it's going to make you sick."  
  
"The fact that I fainted was just a coincidence. Madam Pomfrey said it was from too much schoolwork."  
  
"Well, I know better," he told her. "It was from too much Harry. I swear Ginny, this is going to kill you!"  
  
She stared at him and shouted, "You're crazy, you know that? Absolutely insane!" And she had fled from the room.  
  
She didn't know what was up with Colin, but it wasn't important anyway. All that mattered was Harry. After contemplating it all evening, she decided she would wait a week and see if he would ask her out, and if not, she would ask him.  
  
After an anxious week and he still hadn't asked her, the two sat playing wizard chess until they were the only two left in the common room. As the game drew to a close, Harry got up to leave.  
  
"Wait Harry," Ginny said. She took a deep breath and said, "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
"Oh," he said, not looking too surprised at the question, "Well, actually, I'm going with Cho."  
  
"W-what?" she stammered.  
  
"Yeah, I asked Cho a few days ago. Sorry Ginny." And with that, he turned and started up the stairs.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to do. Suddenly she couldn't hold back her feelings any longer. She blurted out, "I love you! Please!"  
  
Slowly he turned around and looked at her. "You don't know me well enough to love me."  
  
"That- that's not true! I know you! I know everything about you!"  
  
"You may know everything about me, but you don't know me."  
  
Tears were streaming down her face by this point but she didn't even care. All her dreams were gone, smashed into little bitty pieces. Harry cast one last glance at her and then walked away.  
  
Well, it didn't matter, she tried to tell herself. But it did, it definitely did. She couldn't face Ron and Hermione, who knew she was wrong the whole time, or Colin… they would never forgive her.  
  
Firmly she decided life without Harry was not worth living. She had to leave this world now and go on to a better one, it was the only option she had. She ran from the Gryffindor Common Room, out into the hall. It was time for her to end her life.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you! I hope everyone's enjoying this story. Well it's time for me to do a little shameless advertising. All you fan fiction fans, join the fan fiction message boards! The link is in my profile, if it doesn't work the first time try it again, it's a tricky little bugger. Also, ever wanted to join Hogwarts? Check out my website: www.geocities.com/harrypottermagic32.  
  
Finally, if any of you have read Order Of The Phoenix (which I'm sure you all have) then check out my new one chapter fic, In A Lupin State Of Mind, about Lupin and his reflections on everything that happened.  
  
Dana Dancer- Thanks for being such a great supporter of this fic, no matter how slow I've been to update!   
  
Please review! 


	7. Suicide Save

Tears blurring her vision, she stumbled through the halls of Hogwarts. A place that had once seemed so friendly and open, now it just made her heart fill with gloom. She felt as if she were falling into an endless black hole. It was almost as if a dementor was hovering over her, sucking all the joy out of her and making her feel as if she'd never be happy again. But she knew the truth, there were no dementors around. The only way to end this misery was to end her life.  
  
Quickly she strode to one of the old abandoned classrooms. In her haste she did not see the shadowy figure trailing behind her.  
  
After Colin had fought with Ginny a few nights ago, he had become increasingly worried. The past few nights he had secretly watched her to make sure she would be okay, but this night he had witnessed her biggest heartbreak. As soon as she left Colin knew he couldn't just let her go, so he had to follow her. For a brief moment he considered getting Dumbledore, but he didn't know for sure that she would do anything drastic. Besides, by the time he could find the Headmaster it would probably be too late anyway.  
  
With confidence Ginny entered the empty room, only to look around in confusion. How could she kill herself here? There was no place to find poison, which would be her first choice for the way she wanted to die. Her eyes drifted around the room, and she realized she was in a room filled with old antiques. Her heart started beating faster as her eyes fell on an old sword. She wasn't sure if she had enough courage to use that, but it was her only way out.  
  
Slowly she headed towards the sword, as if it would attack her at any moment. Finally she took a deep breath and reached out for the glistening golden handle. Realizing what was going through Ginny's mind, Colin jumped out from the shadows and ran in between Ginny and the sword.  
  
"Colin!" she gasped.  
  
"Ginny, you can't do this!"  
  
"Get out of my way!" She tried to shove him to the side, but he was bigger than her and held his ground. "I just want to get this over with!"  
  
"You don't have to do this!" She struggled to get by him again but he grabbed her by the wrists. "Now, I'm bigger than you, so you have to calm down until I've had my say."  
  
Realizing that she had no way out, Ginny stopped wiggling and calmed down a little. Colin did not relax his grip on her wrists. Instead he said to her, "Now what were you doing just now?"  
  
"I'm going to kill myself," she replied dully.  
  
Retrieving every once of calmness he could find, Colin continued questioning Ginny. "And why would you want to kill yourself?"  
  
"Because I love Harry and he doesn't feel the same."  
  
"Don't you have other things to live for?"  
  
She glared at him and replied, "No."  
  
"What about school? Or your friends?"  
  
She laughed almost menacingly, and told him, "I haven't cared about school this whole year. Besides, it won't matter once I'm out of this world. And friends? That's a joke. I don't have any friends."  
  
He gazed into her eyes and said, "Well then, what am I?"  
  
Suddenly Ginny's voice lost the emotionless quality it had previously had, and she spoke to him in a voice that pleaded with him and made him pity her. "I figured you would never forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you for what?"  
  
"For being such a horrible friend, and a horrible person to you."  
  
"But Ginny..." He was at a loss for words. How could this beautiful girl, his best friend, not realize that he cared about her? Almost loved her? "I do forgive you."  
  
"You- you do?" All at once the desire to end her life was gone.  
  
"Of course I do." He loosened his grip on her wrists. "I care about you so much. Why else do you think I followed you here?"  
  
"I don't know." Suddenly her legs felt weak and she couldn't stand anymore. She started to collapse to the floor before Colin caught her.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" He asked urgently.  
  
"You were right," she whispered. "I was obsessed with Harry. He was all I ever thought about, the only thing I cared about. Everything else in my life was unimportant and not worth my attention, and look what's happened to me now."  
  
Awkwardly Colin held her and told her, "Everything's going to be all right."  
  
"Don't you remember?" she cried frantically. "During that argument we had a few nights ago, you told me 'this is going to kill you.' And it almost did. Colin, I'm insane, absolutely insane!"  
  
"Ginny, everything will be okay. The most important thing right now is that you know I am here for you, and I will always care about you."  
  
"Thank you Colin," she said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Er, Ginny," he started awkwardly, "you- you don't want to kill yourself anymore, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," she said cautiously. "I mean- I don't feel so depressed anymore now that you're here. But I still don't feel entirely happy. I'm afraid that if you leave, I'll become depressed again."  
  
"I won't leave you. Not for awhile."  
  
"Okay."  
  
For awhile they sat in silence, Colin kneeling on the floor with Ginny's head on his lap. Finally he said, "Don't you think it best that we go back to Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
She looked nervous and said, "I don't want you to go back to the boy's dorm. I need you."  
  
"Well, for tonight, we can stay down in the common room, you can sleep on the couch."  
  
"All right."  
  
They headed back toward the common room, careful not to be caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris. Once they reached the room, Colin told her, "You know I'm not the only one that cares about you. All your brothers care about you more than you could possibly know. And you will be able to sleep up in the girl's dorm soon. Hermione's up there, and she considers you her little sister."  
  
"I honestly don't know how I can thank you," she told him.  
  
"Don't," he said. "It would have been much worse for all of us if you had died."  
  
"I don't want to die anymore," she told him. "I want to live."  
  
"That's good," he said quietly. "Very good." He was answered by the sound of Ginny's light snoring. He smiled faintly, knowing that she would be okay now. He didn't have to worry.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Technically I didn't really want to end the story here, but I'm not very happy with it. It's year old and I want to move on to something new. If I ever get a good idea I will continue with it. But I feel like my writing style has improved and I don't want to be trapped in the same story.  
  
Dana Dancer- Yeah, I also didn't like Harry after book five. He acted like such a jerk! And I thought Ginny was so cool. Hermione too, the way she stood up to some of those rules.  
  
If you review I'll give you a cookie! 


End file.
